


I'll Never Forget You

by UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, David and James are close, James isn't a dick, Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan/pseuds/UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan
Summary: I made James 25 because he died long before Emma was born and most people seem to agree that David and Snow were in their late 20s when they had her. I also made him die in 2011 because he died in the first season, which was 2011.





	I'll Never Forget You

David stood in his apartment, gripping his counter tightly.  
  
_“You’re gonna get yourself killed one day, J.”_  
  
_“I’ll be fine, Davey.”_  
  
He shook his head and slammed the front door behind him, jogging to his car. He drove to work.  
  
“Dave, are you okay?” Sean Herman said, gripping his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
_“I met a girl, Dave. And...she’s the girl I’m gonna marry.”_  
  
_“You, get married? That’ll be the day.”_  
  
“Go home, Nolan!” Gold ordered. Obediently, David left the office, but instead went to the bar.  
  
_“I do.”_  
  
_“I do.”_  
  
_“Well I’ll be damned. You married her, J. I’m happy for you.”_  
  
_“Thanks, Dave.”_  
  
He nursed his whiskey in the corner of the bar, facing the door.  
  
_“Dave, Jaq’s pregnant!”_  
  
_“That’s great!”_  
  
David cleaned the blood from his hand and picked out bits of the whiskey glass.  
  
_“David?”_  
  
_“Yeah, J?”_  
  
_“I enlisted...and I’m about to deploy.”_  
  
He ordered another drink.  
  
_“I’m sorry, Mrs.Nolan.”_  
  
He stumbled out of the bar and into the cab, telling the driver where to go.  
  
_“Jaq, you can do it! Push!”_  
  
He shook his head, staring at the stone in front of him.  
  
_“I’ll name him James.”_  
  
Tears dripped down David’s face. “James turned 7 today. He wished for you.”  
  
**Here Lies James Nolan Sr.  
1986-2011**

**Author's Note:**

> I made James 25 because he died long before Emma was born and most people seem to agree that David and Snow were in their late 20s when they had her. I also made him die in 2011 because he died in the first season, which was 2011.


End file.
